WEW Titan Championship
The Undisputed WEW Universal Titan Championship (originally the WEW Titan Championship) was the second tier championship title in the World Elite Wrestling federation on the Animosity brand. The first champion was Ryan Jackson, who won it at WEW's Battlefield pay-per-view in a battle royal. Catelyn Vaine and Trish Newborn had the most reigns as the champion with two. Trish Newborn's first reign set the record of the longest reign in the belt's history with 164 days while both of her reigns made her the longest reigning champion with a total of 296 days. The shortest reigning champion was Stefan Raab, who, after capturing the championship for his first time at Legacy: Japan, retired the belt as champion. The championship was established on the Adrenaline brand but went to Animosity for the first time ever following the conclusion of a dual-championship scramble match at Legacy: Jamaica when Dexter Black was proclaimed the champion. History The first champion is Ryan Jackson who won it at WEW's Battlefield pay-per-view in a battle royal which consisted of the losers from the Beat The Clock matches and the Gauntlet qualifier matches. He lost his championship at the WEW Countdown to Demise pay-per-view against Catelyn Vaine. Vaine's reign came to an end after an Open Challenge was put out by Nathan Parker and was answered by Chase Harper, who went on to defeat her; however, Vaine went on to regain the title merely two weeks later. Vaine would again lose the championship, this time to Dolph Ziggler, on an edition of Adrenaline. Dolph finally lost the championship on day 127 of his reign in his second title defense against up and coming Elitist, Eric McKay. Almost two months later, Eric McKay would lose his championship at Shattered Dreams to Adrian Jobs, who competed earlier in the night against Kevin Kilbourne for a shot against Eric. On May 24, 2013 in a Championship Scramble, Newborn won the title by causing one of the participants, Kevin Kilbourne, to tap out. On October 15, 2013, Trish Newborn became the longest reigning Titan Champion. Trish's record-breaking reign was brought to an end when she was defeated at the Crossroads pay-per-view by Gabriel Asar. Trish regained the championship from Gabriel at the Third Degree Burns pay-per-view to end their feud and pick up her second Titan Title. Trish vacated the championship on Adrenaline for a match against Shady Layne for the World Championship. The vacated title was won by Dexter Black during the first-ever dual-championship scramble at Legacy: Jamaica to bring the championship to Animosity for the first time. Randy Fields won the championship at Crossroads III in a triple threat match after pinning Josh Carano. On January 9th Randy competed in an open challenge he announced which was answered by a newcomer to the main brands, Lena Galante - Galante defeated Fields to become the new Titan Champion. At Battlefield IV, in the traditional Animosity vs. Adrenaline Elimination Tag Match, Neffeteria Jones scored the winning pinfall to not only win the match for Animosity but also the Titan Championship. At the final WEW PPV, Legacy: Japan, Jones lost a Title Vs. Title Unification Match to Stefan Raab and the championship was retired. Reigns Key List of individual reigns ' Undisputed WEW Universal Titan Championship Reigns ' 'Total Undisputed WEW Universal Titan Championship Reigns ' Past Designs